Operation: Smoke and Shadow
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Notable Event Features Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : *** Total Main Track Missions }}. ****Defense Missions are Optional and can be restarted if initially failed. ****Every third Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : *** Total Faction Track Missions }}. ****Faction Track Ally : Corpus. *****Units from the Corpus Faction may be used in each Faction track base. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. ** : *** Total Sarkis Track Missions }}. ****Grants a Hidden Cache Map Piece upon the completion of the final Base. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track }} and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions *** - Sarkis Track Missions * : **Awards one from each of the following : *** or Omega H.I.V.E. Scrap Parts. ****If a base is completed by a player with already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 8 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-3, 4-6 & 7-8 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 2 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 8 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-3, 4-6 & 7-8 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records * : ** ** ** * : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Smoke and Shadow - ( Official ) * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 SmokeAndShadow-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features Shade&Shadowsalker-SmokeAndShadow.png|New Shadow Alliance Units Shadowstalker Shade EventFeature-ShadowAllianceUnits-WarOfShadows.png|Shadow Alliance Units Darkblade Darkshroud Shadow Soldier Shadowbane SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega H.I.V.E. Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc SmokeAndShadow-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|+ 6% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #60 SmokeAndShadow-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions SmokeAndShadow-Instructions-SectorGoal.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-M1-Lv5.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 1 ( Lv5 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-M8-Lv50.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 8 ( Lv50 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-M10-Lv65.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 10 ( Lv65 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-F1-Lv20.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 1 ( Lv20 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-F2-Lv40.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 2 ( Lv40 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-F3-Lv55.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 3 ( Lv55 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-F4-Lv70.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 4 ( Lv70 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-S1-Lv75.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 1 ( Lv75 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-S2-Lv80.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 2 ( Lv80 ) SmokeAndShadow-BaseInstructions-S3-Lv85.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 3 ( Lv85 ) Gallery - Event Shop Devout-LargePic.png|Devout Sentinels Gen IV Infantry HardenedCasing-MainPic.png|Hardened Casing H.I.V.E. Epic Tech SmokeAndShadow-LargePic.png|Smoke and Shadow War Trophy SmokeAndShadow-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Prizes Braden-LargePic.png|Braden ( Single Use ) Track : Main Defense : 1 2 3 Devout-LargePic.png|Devout Track : Faction Missions : 1 3 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 SmokeAndShadow-Unlock-ICON.png|Smoke and Shadow Unlock Track : Faction Missions : 4 ShadowAllianceIntel-ICON.png|Shadow Alliance Intel Track : Main / Faction Missions : 5 8/ 1 Gallery - New Map Icons Devout-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 1 Braden-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 2 Shade-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 4 Shadowstalker-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 6 OnyxRuins-MapICON.png|Sarkis Track Target 3 OmegaHIVE-MapICON.png|Sector Goal Base Gallery - New Backgrounds Onyx Compound (Ruins)-Background.jpg|Onyx Ruins Sarkis Target 3 ( Lv85 ) Video Navigation Category:A to Z